


Celestial Influence V

by Aweebwrites



Series: Celestial Influence [5]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Natural Disasters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Now that they've all unlocked this new power and have a hang of things, it was time to fix the mess they made.But will it be enough?





	Celestial Influence V

“Focus. Imagine three T-shaped in a meditation pose. "Visualise it. Feel each piece. Become one with the pieces.” He continued as light wind ruffled Cole’s hair.

“Whenever you’re ready… Bring those pieces together. As slowly as you want.” Wu says then took silent steps back to where the rest of his students were, watching to see if he could do it. 

They remained quiet this time, learning that talking breaks his focus. That didn’t stop them from using the mental link Lloyd set up however.

 _‘Do you think he’ll be able to do it this time Sensei?’_ Zane asked him.

 _'Only time will tell.’_ Was Wu’s response.

 _'Should I pick up the wind? You know, for dramatic effect? Who knows? Maybe it’ll help him believe more!’_ Jay says, grinning.

 _'No. No… No wind please.’_ Wu responded, expression unchanged but the underlying pain in his thoughts were loud and clear.

 _'Right. Sorry.’_ Jay says quietly, forgetting like the idiot he was that wind meant Morro whom was Wu’s departed son whom he still had strong feelings about.

Nya patted his shoulder and he gave her a small smile. They looked back to Cole when a low rumble started up. He was levitating, the lines along his arms glowing brightly as his eyes remained overcast. They looked out in awe as the lands they were between came together slowly but surely. It all came together with a loud boom and Kai hopped out of the Bounty, landing soundlessly on the ground where the trees now around them once more. Sure they were a little _~~a lot~~_ roughed up but they were recovering just like the rest of Ninjago. Kai looked down at the huge crack still visible from where the land was separated.

“You know, this is as good as time as ever to try out power combinations.” Kai says with a smirk, hair and skin lighting up as he did. “If we’re gonna fix this mess, might as well do it right!” He yelled then pressed flamed up hands against the ground.

There was a moment of quiet before fire rose up from the ground- setting part of the Bounty on fire.

“Try to be more careful, will you?” Nya huffed, using her water to put out the fire to the side of the ship.

“Woopsie.” Kai grinned sheepishly, revealing little protruding fangs.

“I got it from here.” Cole spoke up and Kai looked up to see him before him.

He then grinned then looked down into the crack, watching magma rising up, and up and up until it stopped at the very edges of the crack.

“Zane? Nya?” Wu prompted them.

“A little icy rain will do the trick.” Zane hummed, summoning his bow.

“Kai’s heat already ups the humidity, all that’s left is to add a little more moisture.” Nya says, summoning her trident then pointing it at the sky as it glowed.

Clouds began rapidly forming, darkening over them. Zane pulled back the string of his bow, unphased when an ivory arrow appeared, the white of it glowing lightly. He took a slow breath in, focusing on using just enough of his power to cool the rain about to start, not to freeze. Once he was sure he had it under control, he released the bow towards the clouds on exhale. There was a flare of white before the rain began to pour around them, not a single drop hitting the Bounty. Steam rose up as the rain came in contact with hot materials from the planet’s mantle, signaling Kai and Cole to return to the ship. They all watched as the rain cooled the magma, making it darken to a black color.

“Let’s spread the love a little.” Jay spoke up with a grin. “Sure the storms nice but it’s not nearly big enough to reach the rest of the cracks. Which is good. We just need to spread it around, you know?” He says with a smirk.

“I’ll take the south fault and you’ll take the east.” Nya says, lifting off her feet as her skin and hair glowed.

“The cold from my arrow will stick around. You both just need to part the storm.” Zane told them as Jay floated as well.

“Gotcha,” he says before they both shot up into the storm.

They watched as it quickly left the area, Jay’s wind working well with Nya’s affinity for water.

“While they do that, Cole, do you think you’re up for more repairs? The Monastery needs rebuilding, starting with the mountain itself…” Lloyd says with a hum and Cole smirked, allowing his Scythe to appear, the staff of it holding the same breaking patterns as his cloak.

“At this point…” His Scythe shifted into a heavy looking war hammer. “I feel like I can do anything.” He grinned widely.

Wu watched them all with trepidation.

__________

“Kai, you really did a number here, huh?” Cole says as he stood on the cold lava that covered the unnatural plateau the mountain. “All I can see is black and dead trees.” He says, looking out.

“At least we can fix it.” Kai says, a lot more optimistic about it, knowing that they can. “Lloyd, you can use your new nature powers to grow more trees, right?” He asked, looking back at the blond with glowing green hair.

“Way ahead of you.” Lloyd spoke, hands glowing as he looked out at the area around him.

They watched in awe as grass sprung up from the blackened soil, trees unlike any other they’ve seen sprouting up. They looked like a cross between oak trees and giant redwoods. They were very large trees bearing odd vines that held strange looking fruit.

“As long as we’re doing this, why not try something new?” Was all Lloyd says as an explanation, glancing back at them with upwards curved horns.

“Something new huh…” The other three said in thought.

“Perhaps-” Wu spoke too late from the Bounty floating close by.

What left of the mountain began to rumble as it pushed upwards from the ground, going higher and higher and higher.

“This is perfect in altitude.” Zane tells Cole and he stops the mountain growth then. “I should cool the mountain down before it sparks a forest fire…” he says in thought, looking down at the red hot base of the mountain.

“No need. The forest and plants are fire proof.” Lloyd spoke up from his place seated with crossed legs mid air, horns, hair and skin still glowing.

He then cleared his throat.

“Everything here is basically us proof unless we really try.” He shrugged, voice not having that echoey undertone now.

“Huh. Anyone mind if I test that?” Kai asked, walking towards the edge of the unnatural plateau.

“Knock yourself out. Just try not to ruin my work.” Cole says, summoning his Scythe then heading down the mountain.

“Leave the sun out of this.” Zane warns, contemplating what he could do with his powers to aid the rebuilding of the Monastery.

“I will, I will.” Kai dismissed then flew over the new forest.

He took a deep breath in, light traveling up his arms to his hair as he did before he blew out a huge plume of fire over it all, much like a fire dragon, bathing the entire forest in it’s fiery wrath. Once he let up however, the fire disappears, leaving the forest completely untouched.

“Nice.” Kai says, impressed.

“Once Cole is done with the mountain and Jay and Nya return, we’ll be combining our powers to rebuild the Monastery itself.” Lloyd says as Kai floated next to him, arms crossed in a standing position.

“Are you sure you will be able to control it once you do?” Wu spoke up, gaining the three’s attention.

“I’m confident that we will.” Zane spoke for them. “Yes, errors aren’t something we can really afford but now that we have a much better understanding of our powers, I trust for us to be able to measure them in uses.” He says and Lloyd and Kai nodded their agreement.

Wu could see their confidence in themselves and he would not ruin that. Confidence gifted them steadier control after all. He was simply not used to any one person aside from his father holding so much power. Here he had 6 juveniles holding that much power and more. He didn’t know how but he knew they held so much more power than he’s seen, than he’s heard. It made him fear. Not just for Ninjago, _but for them_. 

Even though Lloyd promised not to read his mind without his permission, he had to see what had his uncle so worried. He didn’t blame him. Their powers were vast and great. But he wouldn’t let anything bad happen again. He was their leader after all. While they could most definitely help themselves now more than ever, it won’t stop Lloyd from looking out for his team. They looked down when a rumble sounded, watching as steps formed themselves up to the very top of the cold lava slathered peak. Even more intriguing was the iron and gold railing that came up as well.

“Well that’s new. You can control metals too?” Kai asked as Cole walked up a moment after.

“Appears so. Mind putting some of your fire in these crystals? If I’m gonna do this then I’m gonna go all out.” Cole says, holding a handful of normal looking crystals.

“Sure. Never did that before but that won’t stop me from trying.” Kai shrugged then took one.

He looked it over under the light of the sun then tried letting the glow of his hands seep into it. When that failed, he cupped it in his hand and breathed a bit of fire over it. When he opened his hand, the crystal was glowing with his fire.

“Nice!” Kai chuckled then took a breath in and blew fire at Cole who reflexively pulled a block of earth up as a barricade to protect himself.

“Are you crazy?!” Cole yelled at a laughing Kai. 

“Relax! I’m pretty sure our powers can’t hurt each other. At least, not unless we want it to.” Kai says, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “Either way, your crystals are fired up and ready to go!” He says, gesturing to the glowing handful of crystals.

“Allow me to assist.” Zane offered and Cole nods, shooting him a glare.

“Are we really gonna make a mansion out of the Monastery?” Kai asked, leaning back against thin air.

“Of course not. The Monastery has been destroyed so much as is. This is us showing appreciation by upgrading it a little. Besides, what’s a little more space? I thought you’d like your own room…” Lloyd says with a smirk and Kai perked up a little at that.

“Space isn’t a bad thing at all…” He hummed and Lloyd laughed.

________________

Nya and Jay made their appearance in a flash of lightning once Zane and Cole set up the crystals along the wall of the mountain.

“So! What did we miss?” Jay asked, hands on his hips as he stood in the middle of the Kai-formed plateau.

“Nothing much. In fact, you’re right on time.” Lloyd says, allowing his feet to touch the ground before walking over. “We’re going to combine all our powers to rebuild the Monastery.” He informed them.

“Cool.” Jay grins.

“Sounds like a plan.” Nya agrees as the others walked over.

“We should start with an idea in mind. We can’t just do this unplanned.” Zane says as they all stood in a circle.

“Alright. Everyone, close your eyes and picture the Monastery.” Lloyd told them and they did so.

“Um… Jay…” Zane spoke up.

“Yeah?” Jay whispered back.

“Why are you holding my hand?” He asked him and the lightning elemental was indeed holding his hand- and Nya’s.

“What? We’re doing a power combo! We have to hold hands! You know? 'Cause-”

“Friendship is magic.” They all droned and Jay grinned.

“See?! You guys get it!” He says excitedly.

“I don’t see the harm.” Lloyd shrugged.

They all looked at each other before holding hands.

“Focus.” Lloyd says, opening a communal link between them as they all closed their eyes.

Before them lay an image of the old Monastery.

 _'Ok, so we know we want to a little bigger.’_ Lloyd’s thought came and the image got bigger.

 _'Starting from the external appearance, the walls will be the same. The murals should be there still.’_ Zane input as the walls and murals appeared. _'I was thinking of a new mural however…_ ’

 _'What do you think, Sensei?’_ Lloyd prompted and the quiet presence with them came forward.

 _'Yes, I… was considering that myself.’_ Wu spoke up.

And so, they spent what felt like hours going over the details when it was really no more than 10 minutes. Once everything internal, external and background was set, Lloyd gently pushed Wu out of their connection. He watched in awe as they began to glow one by one: first Cole and Kai, next Zane and Jay, Nya, then Lloyd. Their combined glows merged and became white/gold before exploding outwards. Wu shielded his eyes with his hat, waiting until it dimmed before looking up. Lo and behold, there was the newer, bigger Monastery. It had two floors now with a third for a special bell to be used in case of major trouble. People as far as New Ninjago City would be able to hear it. The training yard was even more expansive with a traditional sand garden to the right for meditation. Just before the garden was the mural holding all 10, all tied together by the eleventh. They were all cradled by five colour coded dragons and Nya’s Phoenix.

In the middle of the training yard with a red pole holding a gold dragon on top stood the six ninja. Exactly below them were their glowing symbols in corresponding colours. They opened their eyes then looked around in awe of what they made. It looked even better than they imagined! Lloyd looked down then blinked once he noticed.

“Who’s idea was this?” Lloyd asked, releasing Nya and Cole’s hand and the glow vanished.

“Not mine.”

“Not me.”

“I did not add this.”

“Wasn’t me.”

“Me either but it looks cool.”

“This is cool as it is but how about we check out the inside?” Cole suggested with a grin.

“You guys go ahead. I’ll dock the Bounty.” Lloyd says then smiled, watching them eagerly rush inside through the gold highlighted, red sliding doors.

He then looked over to where his uncle was then walked over, hopping across onto the ship with ease.

“See Uncle? Everything turned out alright.” Lloyd says, standing before him with a smile.

“So it has.” Wu agrees and Lloyd grinned before heading to the wheel.

Wu folded his hands behind his back.

_But how long will that last?_

__________

“You sure you don’t want us to come with you?” Kai asked as they all stood just before the Monastery, all but Lloyd in more comfortable clothes.

“Nah. It won’t take too long or too much. I can reverse the radiation on my own.” Lloyd says with a shrug.

“Alright. We trust you.” Nya says, patting his shoulder and Lloyd grinned.

“Be back in a flash.” He says as Nya stepped back then disappeared in a flash of green, shocking Jay.

“How-! But-!” He sputtered.

“You mean you hadn’t figured it out by now?” Kai asked him with an arched brow.

“The gis and weapons made it pretty clear Lloyd’s the strongest of us all as always. That and we’ve all been hiding an affinity for other elemental powers, whether the original wielder is alive or not. Kai has shown an affinity for light, Cole has an affinity for metal and sound if the bell is any indication, you have speed and wind, I have time it appears, Nya hasn’t shown an affinity as yet but I’m sure we’ll find out soon and Lloyd has shown powers for mind, nature, poison and amber.” Zane informed Jay who stared at him owlishly.

“And here I thought these powers broadened our understanding.” Nya says drily and Jay looked at her insulted.

“Anyone up for video games?” Kai asked from the door and Jay beamed.

“You’re on!”

________

Nya hummed as she walked into one of the three bathrooms the Monastery now has, this one she claimed for herself. She was looking forward to a nice soak in the tub. She set her towel down as she hummed then walked over to the tub filled with warm water and stepped in. She had a moment of confusion then looked down.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me.” She sighed, realising her feet stayed on the surface of the water. “I mean, it’s nice to know I can walk on water but I really want a bath…” She says to herself then thought.

 _There has to be someway to disab_ -

“Woah!” She yelled once her feet sunk into the water, throwing her off balance.

Thankfully, the water itself caught her. She sighed, then carefully allowed the water to put her into the tub.

_Crisis averted._

__________

Kai looked at the popcorn then smirked. What better way to test his powers? He held the bag in hand, thinking carefully about the amount of heat he wants to use with the bag then grinned as it began to pop.

“Nice.” He says to himself then set the bag aside and reached for a cup.

To his horror, the cup began to melt onto his hand.

“Crap!” He whispered then tried to put it down, grimacing as the hot plastic drained into the sink.

He tried to run it off his hand- but only end up spreading to his other hand. If he used water, maybe that will help! He reached for the tap then paused. He focused on his hands, turning off his heat then turned on the tap, drawing back a little at the steam but the water doing its job to solidify the plastic once more, allowing it to flake off his hands. He looked at his hands relieved.

_Gotta be more careful._

___________

Zane hummed as he prepped dinner, taking out a few tomatoes for slicing. He set them on the table then reached for a knife. He hummed as he steadied the fruit then cut into it- only for the fruit to shatter like glass. He blinked then looked at the fragments of frozen fruit. He… Wasn’t using his powers. At least, he didn’t think he was. He looked at his hand holding the knife then the knife itself. It was frosted. So he was using his powers. On the plus side, this was a good way to make tomato paste…

_A change in menu is in order._

____________

Cole had decided a little fresh air would be nice and to get back to his roots: rock climbing! He looked up at the huge heights above then grinned, rubbing his bare hands together. This is gonna be epic! He jumped up, measure the jump to a normal one and grabbed hold of a ledge then began climbing. Maybe it was the new powers but he was really making impressive work on this mountain! He jumped across to another ledge, moving towards a route to the main peak.

_Ha! Half way up and not a sweat!_

He climbed quicker, sure he was making some kind of climbing record here! He climbed up and up and up- until he was standing on the peak.

“Woohoo! Yeah I did it!” Cole yelled, standing proudly on the mountain peak.

“Congratulations. That was a very small mountain to climb.” He looked down to where an elderly lady was hearing her sheep then blinked.

“Wait, what?” Cole says to himself then looked down at the mountain- that was deep in a hole around him.

He didn’t just climb the mountain, he pushed it back into the mantle while doing it. He sighed to himself.

“Aw man…”

_______________

Jay grunted and shifted as he played video games by himself while Cole was out catching some fresh air mountain climbing and Kai being in the kitchen for a while now for snacks. He grinned to himself, knowing Kai will be pissed he continued without him but was confident enough he wouldn’t cause global warming because of it. Now to- He blinked once his wireless controller began blinking red, a sign that the battery was critically low.

“Oh fiddlesticks.” He sighed then pressed pause, looking around the Monastery for spare batteries.

He paused after a few minutes of fruitless searching. They haven’t gone into the city for supplies yet so there were no batteries here. They didn’t think of them when rebuilding. That leaves the Bounty as a last ditch option. He sighed then used a spark of his electricity to open the hidden elevator behind the TV, waiting patiently for everything to put themselves out of the way and for the elevator to open. He then walked in, allowing it to close and humming along to the tune playing as it brought him down. Once the elevator dinged open, the lights in their secret base turned on and he walked over to where the Bounty was parked up.

He went in, searching high and low, giving a yell of triumph once he found one. The joy soon faded when he failed to find three more. But then an idea hit him.

“Ha! What am I doing?! I can just recharge the batteries!” He grinned then focused on the controller he still had in hand. “All I have to do is to turn down the voltage…” He whispered as lightning arched along his arms, into the controller.

He grinned once the charging light came up, quickly going from red to orange to green. He headed back upstairs then, stepping out to see Kai eating popcorn.

“What took you so long.” He grinned and Jay waved the controller.

“Batteries died. Ready to get your ass kicked?” Jay smirked, dropping down next to him then stared at screen, shocked. “Where’d all my stuff go?!” He yelled, checking his inventory.

“Well I was getting supplies since you were taking forever. A creeper may or may not have blown you to bits.” Kai shrugged and Jay seethed as he glared the fire ninja down. “Also, you’re gonna need a new controller.” He pointed out and Jay looked down at the fried, smoking controller.

“Dang it!”

____________

Lloyd sat across from Wu outside the monastery in the designated spots for meditation. Except… Lloyd was beginning to think he was losing his touch. He peered an eye open, looking at Wu then closed it again. He tried clearing his mind, relaxing. But that wasn’t working too well. Sure he had pretty much nothing on his mind but… He flopped on his back into the sand, staring up at the sky. He didn’t feel like sitting still today.

“Something the matter Lloyd?” Wu asked without opening his eyes.

“No. Not really. I guess I just…” Lloyd snickered a little. “Have too much energy right now.” He says with a laugh.

Wu opened his eyes and smiled at his nephew.

“There is no harm in feeling… Playful. In fact, things have been peaceful these past few days since the Monastery was rebuilt. I suppose… A little fun wouldn’t hurt.” Wu says and Lloyd sat up with an arched brow, a smile on his face.

“ _THE_ Sensei Wu? Giving us permission to have fun?” He asked in a shocked tone. “Who would have thought?! Who are you and what have you done with my uncle?!” He mock-demanded then laughed when Wu gently tapped his head with his staff.

“Don’t push it.” Wu says drily then smiled. “In light of everything that you six have been through, you all deserve a break. Your control over your new powers grow more refined by the day. The slip ups have been few and very minor. Well. Cole did sink a whole mountain yesterday but he restored it with a path easily traveled.” He says lightly.

“Sounds… Fun actually. Taking a vacation even.” Lloyd says, really thinking about it. “Maybe we could-!”

“What’s with the commotion?” They looked back to see a confused Cole, walking out of the Monastery.

“What commotion?” Kai as he as he and the others followed behind him.

Cole didn’t answer, only floating his way over to the walls of the Monastery. He looked over the wall, past the small forest around the base of the mountain out into the Sea of Sand. Five more heads popped up over the wall and they gasped, seeing several people and vehicles in the distance coming their way.

“That’s weird. Why are they all coming here? Do you think they want to thank us?” Jay asked, confused.

“Their intentions aren’t so pure.” Lloyd says with a frown. “They’re too far away and too many for me to pick apart individual thoughts but they’re all angry, a few afraid…” He whispered, confused. 

“Angry? Do you think they’re still mad about the whole… Splitting Ninjago into three, all but roasting the surface of the land, freezing it, electrocuting it, drowning it in water and radiating it?” Jay asked and they all gave him a look that quickly turned to worry.

“Why wouldn’t they? I mean, we did mess up pretty bad…” Cole says with a frown, all of them settling to their feet now, Zane walking over to Sensei Wu.

“But maybe they haven’t noticed we fixed everything! I mean, once we tell them that, they’ll calm down! Right?” Kai says optimistically.

“Yeah! I mean, Ninjago’s pretty big! They couldn’t see everything we fixed! I still have that device I made to check on the continent’s well being. Everything is back to normal physically.” Nya says, summoning it and taking a look at the stats.

“So that’s the plan.” Lloyd says and they all nodded.

“Our worst fears Sensei.” Zane whispered to the older man, looking across at his friends solemnly, all of them unaware of the truth of the situation.

He knew he shouldn’t have hidden it. Should have let them known but he couldn’t bare to see them shoulder the weight of the consequences their powers wrought.

“We should tell them before-” A loud banging started on the Monastery gates and all eyes turned to the gates.

“I’m afraid we’ve lost our chance.” Wu says, looking across at Zane. “For now, all we can hope for, is forgiveness.” He watched solemnly as Cole heaved open the gates to a very angry smaller group, holding a few familiar faces like the mailman and the mayor of New Ninjago City.

They were surprised to see Pixal and Cyrus among them but unlike everyone else, the were more sorrowful and resigned.

“Ninja. It’s been a while. I just wished our meeting would be about lighter topics-”

“You ninja are nothing but a menace to our society!” The mayor interrupted, glaring them down angrily. “This past month has been one major disaster after another, all of them circling around you six! You’ve gone from Ninjago’s protectors to our plague! We’d rather face whatever else to come on our own! Anything will be better than you ’ _ninja_ ’! Nothing but danger and despair follow you six and on behalf as well as for the sake of every soul left on this continent; We. Want. You. Gone!” She yelled at them, the mob behind them cheering as the ninja stared, startled and hurt.

“What do you mean? Ninjago is our home too!” Kai yelled, gritting his teeth as he began to flame up.

“To protect them.” Zane says without waiting for the question, confusing the grieving ninja.

“Knowing this could have caused for greater destruction. We decided it best to wait until they had better control of their powers.” Wu also spoke up, hands folded behind his back. 

“You knew?” Lloyd whispered before Pixal could say anything else. “You knew all these people died…” He choked on the word. 

“And you said nothing?” He whispers, looking at them both, betrayed.

“I… Yes. But only because I hadn’t wanted this. You have all been through so much as is and I had wanted to…” Zane sighed, his own explanations sounding weak and feeble to his own ears, even if they are true.

“It may be hard to believe but I had full intentions of feeling you all. When your powers became more stable.” Wu says, awaiting their anger.

The group was quiet, the rest of the mob finally arriving, yelling at them to just disappear. The skies darkened further, plunging day into night, flashes of lightning and green light. Icy rain poured down then, heat rising up from the ground as the boom of thunder rattled them all.

“Funny thing is, I would have done the same.” Kai spoke up, the water flattening his hair. “I guess these powers really do broaden our understanding. I’m not mad that you kept it away from us. Hurt but not mad.” He says and Cole nodded then took a breath.

“To be honest, I almost wished I don’t know at all. Almost.” He whispered to himself.

“You all want us to disappear?” Jay spoke up and the mob yelled their agreement. “You’ll get your wish.” He says and the others looked at him wide eyed.

“This too much for me. I mean, I’ve killed actual people!” Jay says with a watery laugh then sniffled. “I dunno. I need some time to think.” He whispered, wiping his eyes.

“I’ll come around eventually for now…” Jay says, trying to find the words but failing.

He only shook his head then vanished in a flash of lightning.

“Jay!” They all yelled, a little too late.

“I can’t believe he…-”

“He’s right though.” Nya spoke over Cole. “Causing some collateral damage us one thing but actual lives?” She whispered, gripping her arm tightly.

“… I need some time to clear my head.” Kai says, not meeting their eyes. “Nya…”

“I hope you don’t mind but… I need to be on my own for a little while.” Nya says, looking to him.

Kai gave her a wan smile.

“Give me a sign from time to time that you’re alright.” He whispered and she nodded with a barely there smile before taking off, disappearing into the clouds.

“That goes for you guys too.” Kai says, looking towards them.

He then vanished completely, leaving only Lloyd, Zane and Cole.

“You going off too, Cole?” Lloyd spoke up, voice a little shaky.

“Yeah. I…” Cole glanced into the crowd, the disappointed gaze of his father on him.

He hadn’t even known he was here. Hadn’t known he knows. He could already imagine all he had to say to him about this mess… He squeezed his eyes shut as he looked away, wanting the ground to swallow him whole. And it did. The ground parted below him and he fell in willingly. Lloyd watched him float into the abyss before the ground sealed over. He turned his gaze to Zane who looked blank faced. The Nindroid only shook his head before vanishing into shadow then nothing.

“Lloyd…” Wu says and Lloyd looked up at his uncle who clearly didn’t want him to go but he knew he couldn’t stay.

He smiled at him brightly.

“Don’t worry Uncle. It’s only later. Not goodbye.” Lloyd told him then vanished in a flash of green before anything else could be said.

With his leave, the storm cleared up, sunlight peeking through the clouds as Wu stood in the training yard, alone. The mob cheered, their purpose fulfilled. The ninja are gone! They can finally have peace! Cyrus wheeled over to Wu, Pixal by his side.

“They are my friends… But they must also understand their powers cost us.” Pixal spoke quietly.

“I'm… Sorry. But it is for the best.” Cyrus says, the quiet of his voice almost lost to the celebration at the gates of the Monastery.

“… I know.” Wu whispered, eyes looking up to the sky.

____________

Lloyd walked along the beach in the dead of night, by himself. He had a lot to reflect on. That was for certain. And a lot of time to do it. These powers were both a blessing and a curse. But they had them. They won’t be going anywhere. It was up to them to make the best of it.

He turned his head towards the clear night sky, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips once he spotted a flash of light from the sky, as if there was a storm nearby. But there was none. He knew it was Jay. In response, he watched as the halved moon became full, the light shining down on him and the beach, brightening the night. Zane was well. A rainbow appeared around the moon then, dull but there. Nya was doing well too. Thunder rumbled low, traveling across the sky in waves. Cole is active and alright. He smiled a little wider at the streaked of fire that ran across the sky. A meteor shower it appears but it was just Kai saying hi. It warmed his heart to know they were ok.

He continued to walk along the beach then turned to the water.

_And him?_

He walked out onto the water, a smooth path between the waves forming. The sea light up as the sky did, with a bright aurora of green, streaking across the sky, able to be seen all across Ninjago. He kept his smile as the wind blew his coat back.

He wasn’t ok. _Definitely_ not.

But with time…

_He will be._


End file.
